La Gente Que Habla Sola
by LovelyDeadGirl
Summary: Songfic, GW?. Dedicado a MartaBlack. ¿Porque todos han dejado sola a Ginny? Quizas conocer a alguien mas haga que vea las cosas distintas. NO es la tipica historia de amor.


**_La Gente que Habla Sola_**

Ginebra Weasley despertaba nuevamente, sola. Harry no estaba, se había ido y por su bien (o eso decía él) no le había permitido ir con él. Hermione, esa traidora... apoyó a Harry y también marchó hacia allí con su hermano. Ron... era el peor de todos. Tanto escándalo de hermano sobre protector, y ahora la dejaba a su suerte, solitaria, sin nadie. A él lo odiaba más que a ninguno de los otros, hasta más que a Harry; era un traidor.

En momentos como ese deseó poder hacer lo mismo que Fred y George y volar sin rumbo con su escoba, hacia lo desconocido. Pero le temía a lo desconocido. Quizás en lo desconocido, también estaría sola. Por eso seguía en la escuela, quieta, haciendo la mímica de su anterior vida normal. Pero parecía ser evidente que ya no era lo mismo, ya que nadie le hablaba, todos murmuraban en los pasillos mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. La única amiga que conservaba era Luna, quien la hacía reír cada tanto, pero que de mucha ayuda no servía por su alocada forma de ser.

Y de a poco, también ella comenzó a aislarse por voluntad propia, incluso se fue alejando de Luna, y se fabricó ella misma una coraza de frialdad que nadie podía penetrar. Luna también dejó de intentar ayudarla, triste por el camino que había tomado su pelirroja amiga.

Entre sueños vio pasar toda su vida como si hubiera visto una película de ella, deseando quedarse con los ojos cerrados para siempre, para ya no tener que sentirse sola e incomprendida. Ya no sentiría más si todo acababa. Pero no tenía la valentía suficiente para hacer algo ella misma para dormir por siempre.

Se sentó en su cama. Sus compañeras de habitación ya parecían haberse ido. Mejor tendría que alistarse o llegaría tarde. Por suerte era su último día en ese infierno. Pronto volvería a casa y tendría hermanos y padres que se preocuparían por ella y se desharían en cuidados. Pero... ¿Y luego que? Cuando tuviera que vivir su vida, independizarse¿qué¿Seguiría esperando a Harry¿A su hermano?.

_El ansiolítico aplacó una de tus tantas crisis y el se marchó mirándote dormir  
Y entre sueños como un flash viste pasar tu vida, pensando en no volver a amanecer…_

_El se aseguraba no dejar nada a tu alcance, trató de no pensar en el balcón…_

No. Ya no tenía fuerzas para esperarlos. Tenía miedo de que al regresar ellos, ella sintiera que había sido injusta con los tres y no quería disculparse con ellos por haber pensado mal. Ella estaba sufriendo tanto que si tuviera que explicarles se desmoronaría en llanto, y su coraza se rompería en mil pedazos, y sufriría más que antes al ver que sus amigos y hermano la miraban con desaprobación y se alejaban de ella por no confiar en ellos... no soportaría perderlos otra vez.

No, definitivamente no. Buscaría algún lugar apartado, solitario y... se sumiría nuevamente en la soledad. Y en la tristeza...

¡No! No quería volver a estar sola. No estaría sola nuevamente, no quería. Comenzaría una nueva vida, lejos de su familia, de su hogar, de sus seres queridos, de Harry, de Ron... de todo. Se iría de allí y todos vivirían más felices, sin tener que preocuparse porque ella esté bien, y ella viviría sin sentir culpa, con un marido que le de cariño, y quizás con un hijo o dos y un perro. Viviría sin magia entre muggles y sólo le diría lo que era a su marido cuando los chicos fueran llamados para ir a Hogwarts.

Pero ¿cómo haría para que su familia no la viera¿Y si su hermano y Hermione tenían hijos y se los encontraba ahí, en medio del anden 9 ¾ despidiéndolos¿Y si con Harry y alguna otra muchacha pasaba igual? No podría, sabía que, a pesar de los años, dolería tanto como si hubiera sido hacía tan solo unos días. No podía hacerlo.

Volvía al punto de partida.

Sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero su coraza se lo impedía. La gente la veía ahora, en el comedor de la escuela, avanzando con paso vacilante hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, buscando un asiento apartado. Se sentó. Y sin querer, accidentalmente...

...unas lágrimas brotaron silenciosamente de sus ojos

_Y en la calle el viento le pegó y fue el pretexto ideal para disimular  
esa tempestad de sus ojos estallando en mar _

Y en cada barrio, cada pueblo, cada esquina en la ciudad  
hay un corazón partido que no para de sangrar…

Cuando sintió el tibio contacto de las lágrimas contra su piel salió corriendo del lugar. Ya no podía volver. Sabía que ya no pertenecía a ese lugar.

Guardó sus cosas en una maleta lo más rápido que pudo. No podía aguardar hasta la graduación, que era en menos de una hora. Algo le decía que no debía esperar tanto. Que ese era el momento. Lo sentía en sus entrañas.

_Pablo extraña a sus hijitas que lo cuidan siempre desde el cielo.  
Dany esta en Madrid buscando su identidad  
Sergio vive en Brasil en una playa tranquila, solitario y feliz,  
Si estuvieras ahí, solo para ver, para compartir su alegría inmensa de vivir_

Y corrió, corrió empujando alumnos, profesores, prefectos, pasando a través de fantasmas, y hasta pasando de largo de Peeves. Las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, formando pequeños ríos. Y con cada lágrima se volvía más ligera y corría más rápido. Hasta que encontró la salida. Podía salir de allí, sólo tenía que cruzar aquellos portales por los que, en un principio, pensó que Harry, su hermano y la zorra de la novia de su hermano volverían. Pero la puerta parecía cada vez más lejana, parecía que entre más corriera menos camino acortaba. O eso le pareció hasta que alcanzó a tocar la superficie de piedra del portón, y la empujó hacia afuera. Y el aire de la tarde de Inglaterra le golpeó la cara con una cristalina fuerza, que hizo que sus lágrimas fueran, ya no una carga, sino una forma de aplacar el peso que sostenía sobre sus hombros. Se sentía libre. Y por eso no se detuvo. Siguió corriendo, corriendo. Y sus lágrimas se entremezclaron con el viento y desaparecieron, mientras otras nuevas nacían y se apagaban, como hermosos fuegos artificiales contra el cielo de la noche.

_Y un ejército de gente balbuceando su verdad, de cosas estancadas que quedaron por hablar,  
Historias de no correspondidos, y de amigos que no están,  
de gente que habla sola y sus palabras abortadas de no hablar  
Historias de no correspondidos, y de amigos que no están,  
de al menos encontrar un mail que diga: hola, como estas?_

Y en medio de su desesperada carrera, chocó contra un cuerpo. Y vio en sus ojos todo lo que Harry y cualquiera de las personas que había querido le negaron. El sentimiento de protección sin asfixia, de guiarla sin darle órdenes, del amor sin importarle las consecuencias. Y se rodeó de sus brazos y se sintió reconfortada. Y él la llevó con los suyos y entonces, y sólo entonces Ginebra Weasley lo entendió. Ahora estaba del lado correcto. Y Severus Snape estaba junto a ella.

_Pienso en vos estés en donde estés…Yo pienso en vos estés en donde estés  
All you need is love. Uh, girl, uh girl,  
i'm knocking on your door, causa i'm waiting, i'm waiting for your love._

_**Fin**_

_Bueno, primero y principal¡Feliz Cumple Martitaa! Este fic va dedicado a una amiga fictera que comúnmente algunos conocerán como Karkinos. Pareja de su elección, canción de una banda argentina llamada Attaque 77. Y no sean muy malos xD tenía esta idea dándome weltas por la cabeza... quizás tendría que haberlo desarrollado más, pero no me alcanzó la canción. Bueno, nada más, reviews! Y ojalá te haya gustado Martita!_

_Aome Faith Jinx_


End file.
